


Please Come Home

by Gazoonia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Mourning Levi, Poetry, Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazoonia/pseuds/Gazoonia
Summary: I miss you, mum, so please come home.





	Please Come Home

What does it feel like  
To be held close and soothed  
When you graze your knee  
Or knock out a tooth?

It must be so nice  
To not have to worry  
About food and water  
Before your fifth birthday

You took care of me  
The best you could  
But you were too weak  
It did no good

You said "eat it all"  
But I didn't know  
That I was killing you  
By doing so

The memories are vague  
I remember your face  
But what did it sound like  
When you said my name?

Your hair was so soft  
Your eyes were so kind  
But there was no light  
None that I could find

I miss you, mum  
So please come home  
The world is so dark  
When you're on your own

If I could go back  
I'd take care of you  
So I could finally say  
That I love you, too


End file.
